Dinner Date
by Rain-Dance0707
Summary: “Riiko and Night go out for dinner and a fancy new restaurant in town which is almost impossible for people to get since it’s so expensive and booked. Night finds a plan to get in but the unexpected is there”


Dinner Date

**Dinner Date**

"Riiko and Night go out for dinner and a fancy new restaurant in town which is almost impossible for people to get since it's so expensive and booked. Night finds a plan to get in but the unexpected is there"

**Saturday morning at 4:00 am**

Riiko was still asleep of course and Night went to the living room to watch some TV naked again. While scrolling through the channels he stopped at channel 7 since he got interested in the program

"good morning, Japan for those who are awake at 4:00 in the morning get ready to surprise the person you love because I am here right now outside of a newly built restaurant in town it is called "romantic sun" apparently your gonna have to wait a long, long time before you can get in because this place is booked for 3 months since billions of people already are falling in line as you can see outside of the restaurant for reservations but to further get you attention to this fantastic restaurant let me show you the inside"

Night was really into the program and continued watching

"hello again, dear Japan, here we are in the inside now if you are couple you will be seated in a private room with a beautiful atmosphere a lovely soundtrack. See here the round table with a pink white table cloth surrounded with the most comfortable white couch and for no one to disturb you this place is sound proof from all the noises you can here outside this room. This is all we can give you, you will have to see the other magnificent stuff by yourself and don't forget to being you loved one, all right, this is Akito Mizuki signing out"

"THAT'S IT I'LL IMPRESS RIKKO BY GETTING US IN TO THIS RESTAURANT!! But how…"

Night gets the phone and gets the calling card of gaku in Riiko's wallet which was on the kitchen table and dialed his number fast

"Gaku-san, could you do me a favor, please?"

"Night, don't you know it's too early to be asking favors?!"

"Sorry, gaku-san but its important"

"Ok fine, Night, what is it you want?"

"_Whisper, whisper, whisper"_

"_Whisper, whisper, whisper"_

**Saturday morning at 7:00 am**

Riiko woke up stretching out her arms and saw Night sitting on her bed holding a bowl filled with Miso Ramen

"Riiko, come on and eat, now say AHHHH"

"Night let me feed myself"

"Huh?, ok Riiko, hurry up and get dressed as soon as your finished, alright?"

"What? Why?"

"It's a surprise for my girlfriend"

Night and Riiko got dressed and once Riiko went out she saw Night wearing a black tuxedo and a beautiful smelling perfume Rikko looked panicked thinking Night was dressed for a wedding

"Oh no… I think Night is moving in to fast here" Rikko thought in her head

"Rikko, you should wear something formal to"

"Huh? Night don't you think you're rushing things?"

"Don't be silly, go on and change into something formal, k?"

"Ok, Night"

"Ok, Night?! What was I thinking…?" Rikko thought to herself again while on her way to her room to pick suitable formal clothing Night went in unexpectedly while Rikko was on her underwear

"NIGHT!!"

"Don't be ashamed Rikko, let me help you pick out some clothes, ok?"

"…."

"Here, a nice glittering red one"

"Yeah thanks"

Night picked out one of Rikko's favorite formal dresses a backless, glittering red gown that Soshi gave her for her birthday and the thought of Soshi sometimes make her feel really weird

"Rikko, are you ready?"

"Yes, Night"

"You look very cute in that dress"

"Thanks"

Rikko and Night went out of their apartment and went into different places before going to the restaurant and Riiko felt awkward wearing formal wears to the mall, park and other places till they finally went to

"Night, what is this?"

"Surprise! I got us in this new restaurant the Romantic Sun"

"Wow! But there are so many people and the place looks kinda expensive"

"I have ways"

"…"

Night went to the podium and the old man asked for his name

"I am Tenjou Night"

"Ah yes and I believe that this is Riiko"

"Yes"

"Ok let me show you the way to your private room"

Once Riiko and Night got inside Riiko looked so amazed with the atmosphere of the room and as she was looking around she thought she saw Soshi talking to some people in the corner

"Night, you go ahead I need to… use the bathroom"

"Ok"

Riiko went straight to wear she thought saw Soshi and her heart was pounding so hard thinking it really is him and how sad he might feel that she is using the dress he gave all for going out with Night and as the person she thought was Soshi turned around he looked surprise

"Riiko!"

"So... Soshi, why are you here?"

"I work here now"

"That's great!"

"What are you doing here, Rikko, hey, you wearing the dress I gave you… and wait a sec!! YOU COULDN'T HAVE GOTTEN HERE BY SIMPLY PAYING FOR IT; IT COST 500 YEN TO GET IN AND WAS BOOKED FOR 3 MONTHS"

"500 YEN?!"

"You just found out now?"

"…."

"Tenjou….. He made you come here, didn't he?? The food alone will cost you more than a thousand or more yen!! Is he gonna make you pay for this to?"

"Soshi, it isn't right for you to judge Night so quickly"

"Where is he?!"

"….."

"Forget it im finding out myself"

"Soshi!!"

Soshi ran to the private rooms suspecting he would be there waiting for Rikko he was very furious and upset at the same time. Furious because Riiko went into an expensive restaurant without even having any money to pay for the expenses and not even knowing that she went in one and upset because she wore the dress she gave her for simply just going out with Night. For Soshi that dress would be worn for something he and Riiko think is special and not what Riiko and Night think is after 5 minutes of bursting into different private rooms for couples he finally came in the right one and Night was sitting there waiting and was surprised to see Soshi at the door

"Soshi!!"

"Tenjou!!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I work here!! What do you think coming to this expensive place without any cash on you!! You already know Riiko was having troubles just paying for you!!"

"I don't have any money but I do know how to get in places without paying for it and all for me to spend time with Riiko!!"

"You spend enough time with her at home!!"

"Grrr….."

"How did you get in?! Did you fake the reservations!! Forced someone to pay it for you?!"

Soshi and Night both place their sleeves up and Riiko standing frightened as Soshi and Night are about to kill each other

"Soshi!! Why would you accuse Night of doing such a thing?"

"!! Because FIGURES NEVER THINK"

(I know I know he shouldn't have said it out loud but remember they are in a private soundproof room)

Night got furious and Riiko stood quietly and almost getting ready to cry while Soshi saw this he immediately let go if his stance to attack and Night suddenly punched Soshi in the face shouting "DON'T YOU THERE SAY I DON'T THINK" Soshi just took the fall and was very ashamed of himself for acting all jealous and stupid in front of Riiko again and Night was surprised at what he did

"Soshi!!" Riiko shouted and ran to Soshi but as she was running Soshi stood up and head for the door "Im sorry Riiko, Tenjou, I was the one who wasn't thinking let me get someone to serve you right away…….

"Soshi!!" Riiko shouted again and Soshi shut the door

"Riiko, im sorry, this wasn't supposed to happen……"

"Its all right, Night people make mistakes…. How did you get us in anyway?"

"I called Gaku-san and asked him to reserve some seats for us….. He said he was willing to do it for you and it would be the first and last time he would accept favors from me"

"I see……."

"Riiko, are you mad at me?"

"No…"

"Are you worried about Soshi?"

"…… don't worry about it come on lets get eating

All through out the dinner Riiko was thinking about Soshi's feelings and was afraid of the out come of this and of course Night noticed everything and once they got home Riiko went to sleep and Night went secretly to Soshi's room he knocked 6 times until Soshi answered the door

"Tenjou..."

"Soshi"

"What do you want?"

"Listen _whisper, whisper, whisper"_

"_Whisper, whisper"_

The next day Night went to Riiko's room greeting her again

"Riiko go to park later at 9 am wait for me there"

"Huh? What?"

Before Riiko can get any answers Night ran straight out and Riiko got showered up and got dressed and head straight to the park. She was right on time since she arrived at the park at exactly 9 am "where is Night?" she thought to herself and Soshi appeared instead of Night

"Riiko….."

"!! Soshi, what are you doing here?"

"im here to apologize for the way I acted last night, I was jealous and stupid and I was the one who wasn't thinking I apologized to Night to"

"Soshi……"

"You know Night isn't a bad guy after all"

"….."

Riiko smiled and as did Soshi and they were hugging right after

Night was hiding behind a tree looking so pleased that Riiko will always have Soshi to protect her forever

THE END

Bonus Features

Here are the conversations you that are in whispers

**Night & Gaku**:

"Ok fine, what is it that you want?"

"Gaku-san, I want you to get me reservations at the romantic sun"

"The new restaurant downtown?"

"Yeah"

"Why should I?"

"Remember Gaku-san im an experienced fighter"

"Ok, ok, ok ill get you in but this will be the first and last time ill do you any favors"

"But how can you do it?"

"Im a salesman prices like those are nothing to me... by the way you'll owe me"

"Thanks"

**Night & Soshi:**

"What do you want?"

"Soshi, listen carefully... im sorry of what I did a while ago I was just offended"

"I should be the one to say sorry, Tenjou I was just jealous again"

"I want to make it up to you"

"?"

"Tomorrow I want you to go to the park I want you to befriend Riiko again"

"Why?"

"I'll miss having a rival like you, Soshi"

"Right… thank you, Tenjou"

"You know… I should be the one jealous of you…. Because you have memories of Riiko during your childhood… goodbye now"

"Tenjou…."

And that is it **THANKS FOR READING PLEASE REVIEW FOR MY FIRST STORY IN FAN FICTION EVER**


End file.
